Endless Battle
by Pen Sonic
Summary: Black Rock Shooter was Searching for a weapon. Little did she know that a strong enemy was looking for something too. A fight happen. My take on BRS vs BGS in the OVA, Rated T for mild violence, One-shot. Read and Review please.


**Author Note: Today I feel like writing a story.  
This is my first One-shot Fanfic , please read and review.  
Disclaimer: Black Rock Shooter and all other affiliates does not belong to me, If it was, I would have made the TV series be a continuation of the OVA.**

**BRS: Endless battle.**

Dust scattered around the wasteland, engulfing what was once mighty buildings. In the world where everything was shadows of the real world, a hooded figure walked alone. She wore long black boots, black bikini top, black short pants long black gloves, and a hooded jacket with a white star at its back.

Her face expressionless as she watch the sands shift in the wasteland. She took her hood off and started walking towards a monument. It was an angel, with long white wings covering her body. She opens out her right hand and a blade appears at her hand, she looked at the black coloured weapon she knew so well, made from otherworldly meteors, the Rock Blade.

Her expressionless face looked at the monument again, her left eye covered in blue flame as she jump towards the head of the angel and hacked the Rock Blade at the angels head. Just at the moment where the Rock Blade was about to behead the angel, another large blade shape like a saw dropped from the sky and blocked the Rock Blade. The hooded figure turned her attention to the sword bearer and saw red cold eyes looking at her. In a split second the hooded figure used her foot to kick the enemy's blade and distanced herself from the enemy, landing on the sand of the wasteland.

Once she is in stable position again, she entered a battle stance readying herself to parry an incoming attack. A large blade plunged at high speed, with the wielder right behind it. Using her left hand to hold the back of the Rock Blade and her right hand holding the hilt of the Rock Blade as tight as she can, she used the flat part of the Rock Blade to block the tip of the enemy's' sword. She was pushed back for a few meters before the enemy started to jump backwards giving space to the both.

The hooded figure started analysing her enemy, she had eyes shaped in a spiral, but unlike hers which was blue, hers was red, cold red. She has the look of a mature woman and was dressed in black, has long black hair that reached her knees , horns came out of her head, she wield a large blade with a large edge and has a saw like back. The hooded figure had never met her before, but for some reason she knew very well her blades' name, the King Saw and most importantly her enemy's name.

**Black Gold Saw**.

Likewise, Black Gold Saw knew the name of her enemy too.

**Black Rock Shooter**.

Both of them had expressionless face as they stood there looking at each other, Gold Saw swipe up King Saw and planted it on the sands. Black Rock Shooter readied her sword and took a great leap and thrust Rock Blade towards her at high speed. Same like a while ago, her attack failed to reach her enemy as Black Gold Saw brandished King Saw in a 180 degree motion parrying her blade and hurling around Black Rock Shooter like a ragdoll.

Black Rock Shooter did a recovery in mid-air and landed on a ruin building, charging her legs for another dive at Black Gold Saw. Again she thrust her sword at Black Gold Saw, and was again parried by another 180 degree swing. This time she manage to keep her body from being flung and landed right in front of Black Gold Saw slashing her from the bottom, thinking Black Gold Saw wouldn't be able to block her this time with a blade that big.

Her face shook for a while, Black Gold Saw managed to parry her attack again. Black Gold Saw swing King Saw as hard as she can and toss Black Rock Shooter onto a wall, the wall unable to hold the impact broke and she was still being flung onto another wall, and another wall. Up to the third wall she stopped, and was plastered on the wall.

She pushed herself out of the wall and landed on her feet again, mostly unharmed even though she was bashed through three walls. However, Black Rock Shooter burning flame was extinguished during her recovery. Her enemy's King Saw can be swung faster and stronger than the Black Blade, forcing Black Rock Shooter to think of new ways to fight her enemy. Before she could come up with any ideas, Black Gold Saw charged towards Black Rock Shooter and started attacking her, Black Rock Shooter and Black Gold Saw exchange blows for a while, when suddenly the ground let out a huge tremor.

Suddenly a large castle started to rise up from beneath their feet, they both immediately stopped fighting and jumped on another building. The large castle started engulfing the angel and Black Gold Saw jumped inside the castle mouth chasing after the angel monument.

Black Rock Shooter gave chase, but before she manage to enter the castle, water started to flood the area, the sands started to turn into water and the ruins was sinking, she eventually ran out of buildings to jump on and began to drown, the current was too strong for her to swim through, the waters started to consume her as her expressionless face looked at the rising castle.

* * *

Black Gold Saw walk around the castle, searching for the monument she gave chase to. Her eyes darted around the castle insides, it was an old castle, there were columns everywhere supporting the walls. The walls, the floor, ground, and ceiling all look like a big piece of chessboard, with black and white checker patterns. As she was walking a strange picture suddenly appear in her mind, the image of the enemy she just fought holding a large black cannon. A weapon she doesn't know off.

* * *

Black Rock Shooter body was slowly being toss onto the sea bed. She was no longer wearing her hood jacket and her eyes were close as if she was dead, the sea level still rising and the tide still strong, the castle have stopped rising but was slowly overcome by the water in the sea.

When suddenly her eyes opened and a bright blue flame appeared on her left eye once again, the salty water could not extinguish the flame as she attach herself to a column on the castle, a strong underwater wave suddenly swept pass her and the tip of the column fell apart swirling around the castle dragging her along the castle wall.

She summoned the Rock Blade again and stabbed it at the castle wall, but the current was still strong, she then spotted another column flying towards her location at high speed. She took out the Rock Blade from the wall and stabbed it on the column attaching her to it, she then started running toward upwards toward the column, and at the end of it she makes a big jump towards the surface.

Appearing upon the surface again, she landed in one of the castle windows and onto the ground. She took in a breath before spotting Black Gold Saw on one of the floors above her looking distraught. Black Rock Shooter took this chance to close in the distance between them.

Black Gold Saw snapped out of her illusions and saw a non-jacket Black Rock Shooter closing in on her, She immediately jump towards her wielding King Saw on both hands, Black Rock Shooter saw her coming towards her and made a jump towards her with her Rock Blade.

The two met in mid-air, the two blade clash on each other, they both separated from each other after the attack. Still in mid-air, the two of them magically clashed against each other in mid-air slashing, dodging and blocking. Black Rock Shooter noticed an opening and lash out her leg to kick her, but was block by King Saw big hull. The two of them retract from each other and each landed on a column.

Black Rock Shooter who landed at a lower column and Black Gold Saw who landed at a higher column looked at each other. A few seconds later they both jumped at each other again, and dance in mid-air exchanging blows. Black Rock Shooter again noticed an opening on Black Gold Saw, and attempt to kick her again, but this time the attack was dodged and Gold Saw made a counter making room for enough space to swing King Saw freely. Black Gold Saw then took this opportunity to slash King Saw at full power towards Black Rock Shooter.

Black Rock Shooter prepared herself as she saw Black Gold Saw charging a downward slash towards Black Rock shooter. Black Rock Shooter managed to block it but the immense power of the download slash caused Black Rock Shooter to be tossed onto the floor. The impact caused floor broke as she stated falling into another room, letting go of the Rock Blade as she fell with the ruins.

Black Rock Shooter was lying face down on the checkered floor, her flaming left eye once again was extinguished. She slowly got up, and looked above her just in time to see Black Gold Saw thrusting down King Saw at her. She quickly got up and did a tumble grabbing her Rock Blade at the same time. She ran quite a distance from Black Gold Saw then turned around to face her enemy, but Black Gold Saw break through a column and thrust King Saw at high Speed towards her. Black Rock Shooter could not react in time resulting in King Saw piercing her body through her heart.

Black Rock Shooter face, usually expressionless now showed slight pain expression. The ceiling then started to crumble due to the column that Black Gold Saw break, Black Gold Saw removed King Saw out of Black Rock Shooter's body and scampered away leaving her enemy under a pile of crumbling rocks.

Black Gold Saw turn to look at her enemy, now buried under the rocks, she then saw a hooded jacket falling down above her grave. She gave a small bow to her and continued going further down the castle in search of the angel.

* * *

A few minutes past, the Hood Jacket fluttered in the wind, when suddenly a hand reached out for it, Black Rock Shooter head then appeared from under the rocks, followed by her body. She rose up from the grave, her right hand holding her jacket, while her left arm holding the wound on her heart.

The wound pierced through her heart and her wound is still bleeding, her face still expressionless as she wore back her hood jacket, she then summon Rock Blade again and started running to chase Black Gold Saw. She gave no heed to the black blood coming out from her wound or bother checking her heart, because she knows her heart stopped a long time ago.

* * *

Black Rock Shooter finally reached the bottom part of the castle. She arrived at the entrance to a big room filled with lots of obstacle and big fallen rocks. She then spotted Black Gold Saw standing on top of the angels shoulders, the angels white silvery wing now tarnished by black blood, Black Rock Shooters' Blood, Black Gold Saw must have used King Saw which was still covered with Black Rock Shooters blood to paint the angel.

Black Gold Saw now noticed her enemy, not in the slightest shock that she is still alive at all. She grabbed King Saw jumped towards Black Rock Shooter.

Black rock Shooter took her blade and used both her hands to block the assault, but her injury caused her to lose grip on her left hand and she flew towards the wall near the entrance. She then saw a giant rock flying towards her way, she grip the Rock Blade and slice the boulder into two. Black Gold Saw who was behind the rock jumped before Black Rock Shooter slice the boulder and make a downward slash towards her.

Black Rock Shooter dodged the slash via a tumble and made another tumble behind Black Gold Saw and made a slash towards her leg, but Black Gold Saw easily blocks it and used her leg to kick Black Rock Shooter causing her to get knock back a distance and fall face first on the floor.

Black Rock Shooter tried to stand but her injury practically made her left arm useless, she dropped the Rock Blade and stood up using her right arm. When she finally managed stood up, all she could saw was Black Gold Saw cold red eyes as King Saw was pierce through her body a second time. This time through her lower abdomen.

Black Gold Saw swayed King Saw with Black Rock Shooters' body still on it and threw her at the now Black Coloured angel. In which the monument crumble and buried Black Rock Shooter with it.

She then turned her back towards the monument and started to take leave. The thing she is trying find is not here. King Saw was still covered with black blood. Suddenly a blinding light came from behind her.

She turn to look around and saw a black light from behind the crumbles, the crumble then vaporized and started to form an object. Black Gold Saw tried to see what was happening but the light shone directly into her eyes, even though it was black, the light was so bright that she blinded her vision.

As the light stopped shinning, she saw Black Rock Shooter, now holding a new weapon, the black cannon she saw in the image. Her wounds completely healed and stitched, and her left eye let out a dark blue flame, unlike the past flame with was bright, this flame was darker and much more concentrated. Her Blue Flame overflowed towards her cannon, causing it to give out a blue aura.

Black Gold Saw, then made a displeased look on her face, and charge towards her, brandishing King Saw towards her at high power. Black Rock Shooter took battle stance and swung the cannon toward her enemy, not only blocking King Saw but also knocking Black Gold Saw to a column. Black Rock Shooter then raises her cannon upwards and all the rocks from the surrounding started to vaporize and gather at the tip of the cannon.

Black Rock Shooter then shot out black rocks at a rate of 20 rocks per second towards Black Gold Saws' location. Black Gold Saw gripped King Saw and made a crescent slash towards Black Rock Shooter, the wind shaped into a crescent and glide towards Black Rock Shooter blocking all the shots aimed at Black Gold Saw. Black Rock Shooter then jumped towards the sky to avoid the crescent slash.

As she was on the air, another crescent slash came towards her. Black Rock Shooter used her Rock Cannon to shoot a beam of rocks toward the crescent causing it to change directions and hit the wall of the castle. She then landed on a big boulder as oppose to Black Gold Saw who was charging King Saw with a red glow. She then prepares a charged shot at Black Gold Saw when suddenly a flood of water came down from the hole that was cause by the crescent slash.

Black Rock Shooter avoided the water by jumping into the air, she saw that Black Gold Saw didn't was not avoiding the water and lost eye contact with her. She then landed on a big column. The moment she landed, a very big red colour crescent slash came from underneath her, she took her rock cannon and used it to block the slash, but the slash was so powerful that it carried both her and the cannon smashing through the ceiling, and another ceiling through another ceiling till she reached the top of the castle where she fell down on the castle tallest tower. Her blue once again for the third time extinguished.

Black Gold Saw soon came up and landed in front of her, her body wet and her hand burned from the effect of charging that large Red Crescent. Black Gold Saw waste no time and immediately tried to stab her.

Black Rock Shooter did a side-roll evading the stab and uses her left hand to summon the Rock Blade and hack it at Gold Saw's legs, Black Gold Saw manage to block it with King Saw, but Black Rock Shooter then changed her Rock Cannon into a lance and Injured Black Gold Saw's legs . Unable to counter due to the sudden transformation of the cannon which surprised her, she took the blow and fell down on her knees while Black Rock Shooter got up and jumped away making distance from her and Black Gold Saw.

She changed her cannon back to normal and then started charging her cannon with black and blue aura.

Black Gold Saw gripped King Saw

A bright black light emitted from the cannon

Black Gold Saw slice the ground around her

Black Rock Shooter left eye once again emits the Dark Blue Flame

Black Gold Saw looked into her enemy's blue flaming eyes.

Black Rock Shooter pulled the trigger.

The cannon shot out a laser shot which drilled the castle into half and dried up the sea turning it back into sand.

Black Rock Shooter , still holding the Rock Cannon looked at the ground where Black Gold Saw was with an expressionless face again, she manage to escape by distorting the space around her during the final moment.

Her fight with Black Gold Saw caused her to receive scars on her body. Her enemy was strong and overpowered her in every way, even in the end where she received her Rock Cannon and activate her flame, she still was not on par with her. She as if she shouldn't be alive, as if she found a hope in a dark broken road.

She then looked towards the skies and said a few words.

"I will run again one more time"

**THE END.**

Author Notes: So how was the story? Hope you enjoyed it XD

I always wanted to know what happen between Black Rock Shooter and Black Gold Saw's fight in the OVA. Read and Review please!


End file.
